Gantz Equestria
by JARZ R
Summary: Cuando las Cutie-Mark Crusaders se adentran en el bosque Everfree, terminan siendo perseguidas por la peligrosa hidra; Rainbow Dash y sus amigas tratarán de salvarlas, lo que terminará costándole la vida a la pegaso de crin arcoíris. Mas, para su sorpresa, despertará en una habitación con otros cuatro ponis y una gran esfera negra…
1. 0001 - Tan increible

**Fase primera: Ponyville**

**Capítulo 0001:**

**Tan increíble**

La tarde rozaba su fin sobre Equestria, la mágica tierra de los ponis. El arrebol naranja hace mucho había remplazado el azul matutino mientras el sol se acercaba a su cenit, una poni pegaso rayaba el cielo con sus acrobacias, zumbando estrepitosamente al cortar el viento, despedazando nubes en la carrera, mientras su crin arcoíris revoloteaba sinuosa sobre sus plumas y pelaje celestes. Tal libertad la llenaba de dicha durante su último vuelo del día. Acelerando, se sentía segura, invencible, imparable; se sentía…

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Hey, Rainbow Dash! —aquella voz la tomó por sorpresa, sabía quién era, aquel acento le resultaba inconfundible, pero le inquietó la preocupación que oyó en esas palabras.

Sin frenar, descendió hasta parar a pocos metros de sus dos amigas.

—¿Applejack? ¿Fluttershy? ¿Qué pasa? —dijo extrañada mientras arreglaba su cabellera.

Applejack se veía agitada tras haber corrido tratando de alcanzar a Rainbow Dash, mientras Fluttershy se acercaba volando al ras de suelo y llevando en la boca el sombrero jetson de su amiga, que se había caído en la persecución.

—Son Apple Bloom y sus amigas —hizo una pausa hasta recuperar el aliento— A las muy necias se les metió en la cabeza ser domadoras de fieras y se han metido al bosque Everfree a buscar alguna. Twilight fue tras ellas y Fluttershy vino para avi-

Sin embargo, antes que la poni naranja terminase de hablar, Rainbow Dash ya había despegado.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Ahora mismo me encargo! —dijo la pegaso dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, cruzando el pueblo, segura de que podría encargarse rápidamente de la situación.

—¡No, espera! Hay que ir… juntas… ¡Esta poni, aun no aprende a escuchar a los demás!

—Eh… Ah-ejack —musitó Fluttershy.

La poni vaquera se volvió hacia su amiga y extendió la pezuña para recibir el sombrero y se lo puso de inmediato.

—Gracias, dulzura.

—Mm… ¿no deberíamos seguirla?

—Sí, pero primero vamos por algo de soga. Quién sabe con qué podrían haberse encontrado esas niñas.

Fluttershy palideció por un instante, sin embargo, sabiendo que Applejack debía estar muy preocupada por su hermana, fue a ayudarla con decisión.

—S-seguro que no es nada con lo que no puedan lidiar —dijo la tímida pegaso amarilla con optimismo mientras seguía a su amiga al granero cercano.

Twilight Sparkle corría insegura, llevada por los giros del camino, seguida muy de cerca por tres potrillas: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo; las cuatro esquivaban los densos árboles del bosque, mientras el suelo retumbaba bajo sus casco cada que la hidra de treinta metros que las perseguía daba un paso. Twilight divagaba: "¡Por qué! Reubicaremos a la hidra, dijeron, en el bosque Everfree no causará problemas, dijeron. Debió ir al Tártaro ¡Al heno con la protección de criaturas mágicas!"

—¡Twilight! ¡Twilight!

—¿Ah…? ¿Sí, Apple Bloom? —dijo volviéndose a ver a la potrilla que se esforzaba por alcanzarla.

—¿No puedes usar tu magia para sacarnos de aquí?

—Sí- sí. Sólo denme un momento para concentrarme.

Twilight trataba de canalizar su magia en su cuerno, pero los rugidos de la bestia y el temblar del suelo no la dejaban centrar sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a un claro en el bosque, las tres potrillas, gritando con agudas voces, aceleraron sus pasos tras voltear y ver las cabezas de la bestia que habían descendido para tratar de engullir a las ponis. Sólo entonces, Twilight se dio cuenta que no podría concentrar suficiente magia para teletransportarlas a ellas cuatro. Dando media vuelta, la unicornio encaró al enorme animal y levantó un escudo mágico para detenerlo.

Las jóvenes equinas yacían agazapadas tras Twilight, con los ojos desechos en lagrimones, mientras la poni púrpura se esforzaba en contener el ataque de la gigantesca fiera que incansablemente iba haciendo mella en la defensa mágica. Las piernas de Twilight comenzaron a flaquear junto con su concentración y el brillo de su cuerno empezaba a titilar. Resignada, pensó en decirle a las pequeñas que huyeran mientras ella servía de cebo, pero la hidra paró su constante agresión. Alzando la vista, la unicornio vio una intensa ráfaga arcoíris surcando el cielo sobre la escamosa mole de cuatro cabezas.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ven por mí! ¿O sólo eres una lagartija rastrera? —dijo Rainbow Dash luego de golpear las cabezas de la hidra, dejándola aturdida.

Al recuperarse, el enorme reptil rugió con sus cuatro fauces; tan intensamente que el ventarrón detuvo el vuelo de la orgullosa pegaso, quien pasó saliva cuando la bestia cerró sus mandíbulas.

—Bueno… puede que no seas un reptil rastrero… ¡Pero no voy a dejar que te comas a mis amigas ni a ningún otro poni!

Cayendo en picada, Rainbow Dash volvió a atacar a su tremendo adversario; en tierra, Twilight y las potrillas veían anonadadas como la pegaso peleaba, revoloteando tan velozmente que era difícil seguirla con la vista. Scootaloo estaba especialmente fascinada, habiendo pasado del asombro inicial a la admiración, agitaba sus pequeñas alas y sonreía mientras inconsciente y lentamente avanzaba para ver mejor la pelea.

La hidra trataba de alcanzar a Rainbow Dash, sin embargo, esta zigzagueaba imparable entre las cuatro cabezas, que no podían sino morder el aire o terminar enredadas y confundidas. Viendo la torpeza del animal, la poni voladora recuperó su confianza inicial.

—¡Ja! Vamos serpientucha, esfuérzate un poco más, ¿no? —dijo ufanándose y enfureciendo a la aturdida hidra.

Cuando Twilight finalmente agachó la mirada, notó que sólo habían dos potrillas a su lado, la pequeña pegaso naranja había avanzado varios metros y se encontraba parada muy cerca de la bestia. Asustada, la unicornio galopó aceleradamente para alcanzarla. Mientras, al otro lado del claro, dos ponis emergían presurosas llevando una larga soga, eran Applejack y Fluttershy, quienes miraron atónitas a la mole.

—Y tú me dijiste que era mucha soga —dijo Applejack recuperándose de la impresión y dejando la soga en el suelo— toma un extremo y átalo en… mm… aquel árbol de allá, se ve bueno —dijo señalando un gran y antiguo árbol que sobresalía de los bordes del claro— creo que hay suficiente cuerda para atarle las patas.

Fluttershy asintió tras escuchar las indicaciones de su amiga y llevando un extremo de la soga voló hacia el árbol indicado. Applejack cogió el otro extremo y se dispuso a correr rumbo a la hidra, su posición sólo le dejaba ver a Rainbow Dash en el cielo, ¿estaría bien su hermana y las otras pequeñas?, ¿y Twilight?, sacudió su cabeza para desembrazar estos pensamientos, confiaba en sus amigas, siempre habían podido salir airosas de muchas dificultades, esta no era siquiera la más peligrosa de todas. Comenzó a correr decidida, pero pronto sintió unos pasos de lento ritmo acercándose rápidamente, acompañados de una voz chillona, ya suponía de quien se trataba.

—¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! —gritaba la recién llegada.

Applejack se volvió sin dejar de correr y confirmó que era su rosa amiga pelirrosada, Pinkie Pie.

—¿Hinkie? —dijo llevando la soga entre los dientes— ¿No te hahia hicho e huerag a ahihar a Rarity?

Mientras corría enredando la soga en las patas titubeantes de la hidra ocupada en tratar de devorar a Rainbow Dash, Applejack, no notó a Scootaloo a unos metros de donde estaba ni a Twilight corriendo presurosa a alcanzar a la potrilla, ni que entre los matorrales estaban su hermana y Sweetie Belle, debido a la distracción de Pinkie Pie que no había tardado en alcanzarla.

—Sí… pero no estaba cuando la busqué, parece que aún no había vuelto de ir a buscar gemas con Spike a las montañas, la hubiese buscado ahí, ¡pero no sabía a qué montaña se habían ido! Aunque eso no es lo importante… tengo un tic nuevo y parece muy malo.

Applejack miró preocupada a su amiga, mientras terminaba de enredar la soga haciendo muy rápido un nudo corredizo, solo debía llegar tan lejos como pudiera para hacer caer a la bestia, pero no podía quitarse el mal presentimiento que su amiga le había despertado, sin embargo, a pesar de que los tics de Pinkie Pie eran siempre certeros, no siempre eran cosas desafortunados; aferrándose a esta idea, Applejack siguió corriendo, jalando la soga que se cerraba entre las patas del gigantesco reptil.

—¿Ehtág hegura gue no eh hólo un tig en la gola? —preguntó la poni vaquera sin soltar la soga.

—No, no es eso —sin embargo, en ese momento comenzó a saltarle la cola mientras avanzaba—. Bueno, sí es eso pero también está el frío en mis huesos que-

Sin terminar su frase, Pinkie Pie se volvió hacia donde estaba la hidra, a la vez que Applejack caía de bruces por el tirón de las patas de la bestia al enredarse y tropezar. Acostada de espalda y algo aturdida, Applejack vio a Pinkie, quien aterrada e impávida miraba a la mole caer.

Fluttershy, notando que bajo la sombra de la hidra estaban Twilight y Scootaloo, voló tan rápido como pudo para intentar salvar a las ponis. La unicornio se había sobrecogido al ver el animal cayendo hacia ellas, pero, despabilándose cogió a la potrilla con su magia y la lanzó tan lejos como pudo, dando a parar en las patas que Fluttershy, quien sin detenerse la dejó en el suelo y siguió volando aunque le parecía imposible llegar a tiempo, mas debía lograrlo de algún modo.

Resignada a su fin y conformándose con haber salvado a la pequeña pegaso, la unicornio cerró los ojos y esperó. Entonces, una ráfaga arcoíris la golpeó en el costado en el último segundo. Rondando en la hierba, Twilight pudo distinguir a Rainbow Dash, quien la había sacado de peligro; la pegaso aceleró tanto como pudo, pero el espacio se había reducido demasiado, su abdomen chocó con el suelo y sintiendo la presión del peso de la hidra fue cubierta por la oscuridad, terminando aplastada. Caía la noche y las siete ponis miraron anonadadas y enmudecidas a la bestia caída, excepto Pinkie quien había comenzado a llorar segundos antes.

* * *

Pensó que sería más doloroso, la muerte era algo que desafiaba diariamente y hasta entonces había salido victoriosa; un par de heridas o un ala lastimada cada tanto, pero ahora todo había acabado y aun así, hasta la más minúscula herida de entrenamiento le había dolido más que su último momento; pese a que sus huesos debieron haber quedado hechos astilla —¿quizá por eso no sentía nada? ¿Tan rápido había sido todo? — No sufrió físicamente, pero algo la desgarraba: la idea de haber perdido a sus amigas, su futuro, su mundo; todo lo que ella era reducido a la nada en un segundo, se dio cuenta entonces que no quería morir ¿Por qué había muerto? En su confusión, buscó algún culpable: la hidra, porque nunca debió haber aparecido, sus amigas, porque debieron haber reaccionado más rápido, las potrillas, porque no debieron haber entrado en el bosque y así nada hubiese pasado. Y sin embargo, no tardó en alejar estos pensamientos: la hidra es un animal que no piensa mucho y un depredador por naturaleza, sus amigas habían hecho lo que pudieron, al igual que ella misma, Scootaloo y las otras dos pequeñas aún era niñas, no podía culparlas por lo sucedido. A pesar de todo, persistía aquel deseo de no morir, de tener más tiempo, una segunda chance; que, de alguna manera, todo fuese un sueño y despertase en su habitación.

Cuando abrió los ojos creyó que haber tenido razón, que todo fue una simple pesadilla, pero no tardó en ver que estaba sobre un piso de madera y alzando la vista quedó boquiabierta. Frente a ella habían cuatro ponis: un poni terrestre, de color gris plata y cabello casi blanco, que parecía el más sereno de todos, una joven yegua, con expresión de hastió en su rostro, de color rosa y de crin azul eléctrico, llevaba un par de gafas de sol naranjas y una blusa fucsia chillona, otro poni más joven de pelaje amarillo pálido y crin azul oscuro, era el único que temblaba nerviosamente, por último, una unicornio rosa de cabellos lilas, a la que Rainbow Dash había visto algunas veces, incluso hablado con ella, mas no recordaba su nombre. Pero ninguno de ellos era lo que impresionaba a la pegaso, sino la enorme esfera negra alrededor de la que estaban sentados, era casi del tamaño de un poni adulto y destacaba en la desamoblada habitación en la que se encontraban.

—Vaya, pensé que íbamos a ser los únicos —dijo el poni gris, sonriendo amablemente.

Incorporándose, Rainbow Dash miró a su alrededor, las paredes blancas solo eran interrumpidas por una puerta simple de madera y una pequeña ventana junto a esta; a su izquierda se veía la entrada a un corredor que parecía tan impersonal como la habitación en la que se encontraba.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué están aquí…? ¿Do-dónde estamos? —preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida.

—Por lo que parece, esta esfera nos trajo, no sabemos por qué. Nosotros cuatro íbamos en el último vagón del tren que salió hace poco, pero parece que estaba mal asegurado y salimos despedidos en la primera curva. Yo supongo que estamos muertos.

—¡No estamos muertos! —imprecó la unicornio—, aún estamos en Ponyville. Creo que la esfera es una especie de aparato salvavidas. Quizá no sea una unicornio dedicada a la investigación mágica y científica, pero algo así sería sencillo usando los principios de la teletransportación.

—¡Eso no fue teletransportación! ¡Tú lo viste! —dijo el poni gris enojado— Esa cosa nos armó de a pocas, los unicornios sólo hacen "puf", no se despedazan célula por célula.

La unicornio miró al poni mientras hablaba y al terminar le dio la espalda resoplando, los otros dos ponis se mantenían al margen de la discusión, mientras Rainbow Dash trataba de pensar en una forma de cambiar el tema y los ánimos.

—Bueno… esto… s-soy Rainbow Dash, wonderbolt novata. Quizá hayan oído de mí.

—Ah, sí. Por lo visto eres algo popular acá —dijo el poni gris, apaciblemente. Luego, tras pensar por un segundo, continuó—. Eso me recuerda que no sabemos nuestros nombres, creo que deberíamos presentarnos. Yo soy Royal Riff, como se ve por mi cutie-mark —dijo señalando su marca en forma de una doble Do mayor— me dedico a la música, soy compositor ¿Alguien sigue?

—¿Presentaciones? —dijo la poni terrestre fastidiada —, que pesado ¿Para qué, ah?

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí —contestó Royal Riff, tratando de mantener la calma—, así que será mejor saber con quienes vamos a lidiar.

—Como sea… —dijo la poni con desgano— Me llamo Surf, hago surf, mi talento es el surf, mi marca es una tabla de surf. O sea, ¿no es muy difícil, no?

Cuando Surf se hubo presentado pasaron unos segundos hasta que habló el poni amarillo.

—Yo… me llamo Cosmic, hago mapas del cielo y eso… eso es todo —tras hablar parecía más aliviado y dejó de temblar.

Por último, todas las miradas se centraron en la unicornio, quien suspiró y habló calmadamente luego de un largo silencio.

—Sea Swirl. Soy entrenadora de animales marinos, también me es fácil comunicarme con ellos. Ahora ya nos conocemos todos, hay que seguir esperando a que algo pase, supongo…

Acabadas las presentaciones, la habitación cayó en un silencio incómodo, Rainbow Dash se sentó distanciada del resto. Ya no estaba segura si estaba viva o muerta, viendo la puerta se dio cuenta que había algo que no había intentado ¿acaso nadie más lo había hecho? En silencio, se dirigió hacia la entrada, pero al extender su pata para tomar la manija se dio cuenta que no podía tomarla, ni siquiera podía tocar las paredes, algo invisible le impedía alcanzarlas.

—Es inútil, ya lo intentamos —dijo Sea Swirl— Supongo que alguien nos quiere mantener dentro hasta que venga y quizá nos explique qué pasa.

—Es posible, o puede que sea una manifestación de un lugar al menos reconocible para nosotros, una especie de limbo antes de lo que sea que —siga dijo Royal Riff.

—No empecemos a discutir sobre esto nuevamente. Tú cree eso mientras yo espero mis explicaciones.

Nuevamente perduró el acallamiento mientras Rainbow Dash observaba por la ventana tratando de distinguir algo, y si bien podía diferenciar parte de las calles de Ponyville, la falta de luz le impedían saber si había alguien afuera, aunque en más de una ocasión pasaron sombras que parecían ser ponis, pero sentía que no podía fiarse de ello. Suspiró dudosa y resopló frustrada sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para calmar su mente. Conforme pasaban los minutos, su paciencia se iba agotando, hasta llegar a un punto en que creía que iba a comenzar a golpear las paredes hasta que pudiera forzar una salida, pero una serie de luces multicolores surgió de la esfera negra.

Dirigidas al centro de la estancia, las intermitentes y veloces luces arcoíris iban haciendo aparecer lo que parecían cuatro pezuñas, incluso se notaba el hueso y la carne mostrándose poco a poco; un poni se iba formando. Rainbow Dash, no puedo evitar sentir cierto asco y retrocedió junto a los demás, mientras las patas yacían definidas y presentes y el torso empezaba a aparecer. Pero había algo distinto en aquel equino: le cubría un extraño traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y que parecía sujeto por varios redondeles metálicas en diversas partes de su cuerpo. Pocos minutos después terminó de formarse y vieron que era un poni terrestre, de color verde y cabello negro. Su traje lo cubría totalmente con excepción de su cabeza y cola.

Los cinco ponis lo miraron extrañados y este les devolvió una mirada seria y habló.

—Imagino que están confundidos. Por si aún lo duda. Sí, todos hemos muerto, pero no estamos muertos. Está por comenzar un juego en el que podremos obtener una segunda oportunidad para recuperar nuestras vidas, si quieren ganar, escúchenme, no pienso repetirme.

Aquel poni sonrió, parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. "Un juego" pensó Rainbow Dash; para ella no había desafío que la detuviera y si superando aquello podía recuperar su vida y volver a ver a aquellos a quienes quería, ella lo lograría, pese a no saber en qué consistía aquel reto.

**Continúa…**

* * *

Si les gustó el fanfic les recomiendo leerlo en la versión PDF disponible en la página de EquestriaNet. Además, los capítulos se publicarán primero allí y en algunos capítulos incluye elementos que no es posible trasladar a Fanfiction.


	2. 0002 - El juego

Este es un capítulo donde la experiencia de lectura se puede ver afectada porque Fanficton no me permite incorporar imagenes en el archivo. En la versión original el texto de la esfera está escrito al revés e incuye una imagen de la hidra, algo sencillo. Si desean leer la versión original pueden buscarla en la página de EquestriaNet.

* * *

**Capítulo 0002:**

**El juego**

La tensión de la aparición del sexto poni se vino abajo gracias a una infantil melodía instrumental proviniendo de la esfera negra, Rainbow Dash la conocía bien, pertenecía a una canción muy popular que hablaba sobre la unión y la amistad, cuya letra hacía que ella y sus cinco amigas se sintieran muy identificadas.

—¿La magia de la amistad? —preguntó la pegaso sorprendida por la repentina música.

—Sí, es la señal que anuncia la misión —dijo el poni del traje negro— esta vez me trajo a última hora… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El poni miró a la esfera y su rostro se reflejó en la oscura superficie mientras el ritmo de la música se acercaba a su final. Nadie dijo nada, pero lo observaban con extrañeza.

—¡Yuju! ¡Tierra al poni sin nombre! —dijo Rainbow Dash, pasando su casco delante del rostro del abstraído poni.

—Acérquense —dijo abruptamente.

Rainbow Dash no se movió, ya estaba bastante cerca, Royal Riff y Sea Swirl se levantaron a ver, mientras los otros dos ponis prefirieron demorar unos segundos. La canción llegó a su fin y luminosas letras verdes formaron un mensaje sobre la esfera.

SUS VIDAS HAN TERMINADO

AHORA TIENEN NUEVAS VIDAS

Y SERÁ RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA

CÓMO VAN A USARLAS.

—Sus vidas han… terminado… ¿Por qué las letras están al revés? —preguntó Rainbow Dash tratando de leer el mensaje.

—No lo sé. Creo que es una mala manía que ella tiene.

"¿Ella?", la poni se extrañó que llamara a la esfera de esa manera y, volteándose a ver la expresión de los demás, notó que no era la única que debía pensarlo.

—¿Entonces vamos a hacer lo que nos diga de aquí en adelante? —preguntó Royal Riff tras leer el mensaje.

—No exactamente, lo verán en un instante —dijo el poni verde.

Se desvaneció el mensaje y apareció una fotografía en blanco y negro, con un nuevo mensaje al lado. Rainbow Dash quedó sorprendida al ver que era la hidra con la que se había enfrentado y al lado de la imagen, una lista de sus características y una orden: encargarse de ella.

POR FAVOR, ENCÁRGENSE DE ESTA CRITURA: HIDRA

HABILIDADES: OLFATO, FEALDAD, REGENERACIÓN.

GUSTA DE: COMER PONIS, PANTANOS.

FRASE FAVORITA: "ROAR"

—¿Encargarse? ¿Se refiere a… matarla? —preguntó Cosmic asustado.

—Sí, debemos matarla para cumplir la misión. Pero no se fíen. Es muy probable que no sea lo único a lo que nos enfrentemos.

—¿Y con qué vamos a matar a tremenda cosa? —dijo Royal Riff preocupado, sin obtener respuesta, entonces la esfera se abrió bruscamente.

Dos placas a cada lado se extendieron medio metro, sujetas por barras y vigas que a su vez servían de soporte para extraños aparatos que los cinco ponis recién fallecidos desconocían. No demoraron en notar que parecían armas. Una tercera placa sobresalió de la parte trasera con cinco grandes y delgadas cajas. El interior de la esfera y los objetos que contenía eran todos de color gris y parecían hechos con algún metal.

Rainbow Dash fue la primera en acercarse para tomar un arma, estaba ansiosa y tensa, nunca había matado nada que fuese más grande que una cucaracha, aunque siempre pensó que tendría el valor para hacerlo cuando fuese necesario, mas ya no se sentía tan confiada.

Tomó un extraño cañón que parecía estar hecho de pequeñas partes móviles, las cuatro piezas más resaltantes formaban una X circular alrededor del cañón, en el otro extremo había una pantalla negra y un botón. Tratando de averiguar como sujetarlo, notó una correa con el ancho justo para pasar su casco y una manija que concluyó debía servir de gatillo. "Genial, están a la medida", pensó al ajustar el arma a su caña diestra.

Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para ver los demás cañones y observó el interior de la esfera y a 'ella', una alicornio blanca del tamaño de una yegua promedio, carecía de crin y cola, tampoco tenía cutie-mark, parecía estar dormida serenamente y estaba conectada a la esfera por una serie de cables gruesos en su cuerpo y una máscara de respiración sujeta a su hocico. Rainbow Dash retrocedió petrificada, chocando con Sea Swirl, mientras Cosmic no pudo callar su asombro al ver el contenido de la esfera.

—¡Una alicornio! ¡Hay una alicornio dentro! —dijo espantado, haciendo que los demás ponis se acercaran a ver, mientras Rainbow Dash salía de su impresión.

—Sí, ella maneja la esfera, nos da las misiones y luego nos evalúa —dijo el poni del traje negro.

—¿O sea, que esta peladita es la que controla todo? —dijo Surf sorprendida— ¿No tiene nombre o algo?

—No sé si será su nombre verdadero, pero desde antes que yo entrase en el juego la llamaban Gantz.

—¿Eso es un nombre? —preguntó extrañada Rainbow Dash.

Antes que el poni pudiera responder, Royal Riff habló:

—Gantz el asesino. Se dice que mató a muchos ponis importantes en la Edad Oscura de Equestria, su identidad nunca fue descubierta, ni su género, ni su raza. Nunca lo atraparon y siempre dejaba un pergamino con un número escrito con la sangre de sus víctimas, al parecer era el puntaje que les daba… Muchos historiadores lo culpan de la inestabilidad que finalmente permitió que Discord tomara el poder sobre Equestria; luego de lo cual, cualquier mención a Gantz desaparece abruptamente, hay quienes consideran que incluso fue el mismo Discord.

El poni gris repasaba aquella historia leída hace varios años por si algún detalle importante se le había pasado.

—¡Sí, así es! —dijo el poni verde emocionado al ver que uno de ellos sabía de la leyenda— Aparentemente alguien a quien le gustaba la Historia le puso el nombre.

—Bien, pero si dices que ese nombre lo tenía desde antes, ¿estás diciendo que no somos los primeros en estar aquí? —inquirió Sea Swirl.

—No, no lo somos. Pero es complicado de explicar con tan poco tiempo, sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero debemos alistarnos y-

—¡Ayuda! ¡Está oscuro! ¿Dónde estoy-? —Cosmic gritó aterrado, su cuerpo iba desapareciendo desde la cabeza.

El poni con el traje corrió a la esfera, en la cual ahora figuraba un temporizador, 01:59:47. Los demás veían asombrados como las temblorosas patas de Cosmic terminaban de esfumarse.

—¡Cojan sus trajes y elijan sus armas! ¡De prisa! —dijo el poni veterano, mientras tomaba un cañón alargado con piezas que también formaban una X redonda, pero sin gatillo, y un soporte que se acomodó en el pata derecha.

Mientras aseguraba el cañón en su otra pata delantera, comenzó a desaparecer, esperando que los demás ponis hicieran lo que había dicho.

Rainbow Dash reaccionó inmediatamente y miró cada rincón que pudo, buscando los trajes mencionados por el poni que acababa de desaparecer. Royal Riff, Surf y Sea Swirl se acercaron y cogieron armas iguales a la de la pegaso, quien se volteó a tiempo para ver cómo el cabello de Surf empezaba a desaparecer.

—¡No se relajen! ¡Hay que encontrar los trajes, ayúdenme! —exclamó Rainbow Dash.

Sin embargo, Surf la ignoró sentada, mientras iba desapareciendo, ¿qué importaba tanto alboroto?, el traje le parecía ridículo y también la misión.

Rainbow Dash se esforzaba por ayudar todos, a pesar de ser unos desconocidos entre sí, era un simple acto inconsciente de su parte, pero esto admiraba a Royal Riff mientras ajustaba un arma igual a la de Rainbow Dash en su pata y pensaba en dónde podrían estar los trajes que la pegaso tanto buscaba. No podían estar ocultos, quizá guardados en algún lado, quizá…

—Busca… ¡Busca en la parte trasera de la esfera! —dijo el poni.

Rainbow Dash saltó por encima de las armas y encontró las cajas tras la alicornio. Apurada, las lanzó con los dientes.

—¡Tienen nombre! ¡Tomen el suyo! —gritó la pegaso y cogió otra caja.

Royal Riff cogió su caja con la boca antes de comenzar a desaparecer, mientras Sea Swirl agrupaba las tres cajas restantes y se ajustaba dos pequeños cañones en cada pata, después de todo, dos era mejor que uno ¿no? Cuando Rainbow Dash hubo sacado la última caja, la que llevaba su nombre, la abrió inmediatamente. No sólo buscaba los trajes por ayudar, lo cierto era que el traje le había parecido genial y ya quería ver el suyo. Dentro encontró un traje negro que parecía hecho a su medida, lo sacó y comenzó a inspeccionarlo para ver cómo ponérselo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No hay tiempo! —le imprecó Sea Swirl, cuyo cuerno empezaba a desaparecer.

—No importa si no termino de vestirme, llevaré lo que falte conmigo. Sujeta tu caja y las cajas que faltan. Este traje es ge… ah, digo. Debe ser importante.

Sea Swirl asintió y agarró las tres cajas. Viendo a la poni celeste luchando por ponerse las piezas del traje, era obvio que no terminaría de vestirse a tiempo, pero vaya que era terca la pegaso, ¿era eso bueno o malo?, la unicornio no lo sabía, pero le impresionaba.

Rainbow Dash trataba de ponerse el traje —no era tan fácil como ponerse un traje de vuelo de los Wonderbolts—, tenía más partes de las que vio a simple vista y era un poco apretado en ciertas zonas, ¿o era que se estaba poniendo la pieza al revés?, así fue, la pegaso enmendó su error y siguió con su labor. Ya había logrado ponerse los segmentos de su pecho y piernas traseras, sin embargo, le sobraba una pieza que al parecer debía ir en su abdomen y por debajo de las que ya llevaba puesta. Mascullando maldiciones, comenzó a desvestirse, entonces, sintió una brisa en las orejas y alzando la mirada se dio cuenta que ella misma ya estaba desapareciendo. Tomó las partes restantes del traje tan rápido como pudo y esperó a ser transportada.

* * *

01:57:36

Observando a sus nuevos compañeros se preguntó si volvería a quedarse solo, el poni amarillo había desaparecido y la surfista parecía a punto de irse, ninguno se había puesto el traje, aunque los dos últimos en aparecer habían traído los contenedores y faltaba la pegaso de crin colorida. Quizá habían logrado deducir que era algo importante, al menos uno de ellos debió pensarlo. Los pensamientos del poni de traje negro se vieron interrumpidos por una voz quejicosa.

—Este es el bosque, ¿no? ¿Por qué pajas nos quedamos aquí? O sea… yo me largo —dijo Surf fastidiada, no confiaba en aquel extraño poni vestido como un tonto y no parecía haber ningún motivo por el cual hacerle caso, así que se levantó y tomó un camino entre los árboles.

—Espera… —dijo Sea Swirl. Alguien la tomó por detrás.

—Déjala. No va a ser tan simple irse, menos dentro de este bosque —dijo el poni que la había sujetado y del que aún no sabía su nombre.

—Pero…

La unicornio calló cuando Rainbow Dash comenzó a aparecer, en el hocico llevaba la mayoría de su traje, sólo vestía las piezas que cubrían sus patas. Estaba confundida al ver que los tres ponis frente a ella la miraban extrañados. De pronto, Sea Swirl volteó y observó severamente a ambos ponis a su lado, Royal Riff desvió la mirada y el tercer poni contuvo su risa y se dirigió a Rainbow Dash.

—Sabes… así te queda bien el traje… —dijo con una mueca tonta por estar evitando reír.

Rainbow Dash se vio a sí misma y luego a los demás, tardando en entender lo embarazoso de la situación. Segundos después, sonrojada, saltó rápidamente al arbusto que había tras ella, preguntándose por qué llevar ropa podía ser tan bochornoso.

—Ustedes también deberían vestirse —añadió el poni verde ya calmado—, el tiempo corre.

Royal Riff y Sea Swirl asintieron, cogieron las cajas con sus nombres y fueron por caminos opuestos, no sin antes discutir por quién debía ir hacia qué lado. Dejando solo al poni veterano, quien consideró que había esperanza de sobrevivir con ese grupo.

Luego de unos minutos, los tres ponis salieron de sus escondites, vistiendo el traje negro con redondeles plateados que emitían una suave luz azul. El poni que aún no se había presentado se dirigió al grupo:

—Bien, hay algunas cosas que deben saber para sobrevivir: primero, las armas se disparan bajando la manija con sus patas, pero están aseguradas, bajo la pantalla hay un botón para quitar el seguro, creo que es para evitar disparos mientras corremos… ¡Ah! las pantallas, les permiten apuntar a su objetivo y son de rayos x.

Rainbow Dash miró su arma, queriendo probarla, Sea Swirl le bajó el casco y le indicó que siguiera oyendo, lo cual hizo apenada.

—Los cañones que tienen se llaman x-guns, lo que yo llevo, pueden apreciar que son dos piezas que se unen en una sola arma, la x-shotgun, ambas sirven para generar explosiones, aunque, claro, la x-gun es más débil que la x-shotgun. Y tengan cuidado al usarlas, hay un pequeño tiempo de retraso entre el disparo y el daño causado al objetivo…

Rainbow Dash se rascó la cabeza mientras trataba de memorizar lo que había dicho, sin éxito. Sea Swirl y Royal Riff habían entendido y este último hizo una pregunta:

—¿Por qué hay un retraso entre el disparo y el efecto en el blanco? ¿No la hace eso un arma ineficiente?

—Sí, ni yo entiendo por qué, quizá algún defecto de fábrica, quién sabe. Pero hay una tercera arma sin retraso, la y-gun, aunque no sé si pueda llamársele "arma", y ya que nadie la ha tomado no creo que sea necesario explicar cómo funciona. Sobre los trajes, llévenlos porque les protegerán de golpes u otros daños físicos, incluso pueden darles mayor fuerza física si aprenden como activarlos, pero eso es más difícil ya que cada poni lo activa de diferente forma, y no se sientan a salvo con el traje, si reciben mucho daño pueden estropearse y no serán más útiles que un pedazo de tela, así que tengan cuidado. Y debemos acabar con el objetivo antes que se termine el tiempo para ganar la misión. Tenemos dos horas, no deberíamos tener problema. Espero haber sido claro, ¿alguna pregunta?

—Sí —dijo Sea Swirl acercándose— ¿Cómo sabes tanto, eres alguna clase de supervisor o guía? Y… No nos has dicho tu nombre.

—No. Morí al igual que ustedes, pero no es la primera vez que participo en una misión, lo entenderán cuando acabemos. Sobre mi nombre… no quiero decirlo… sólo es un capricho mío, nada en especial. Pero pueden llamarme Last Survivor.

El poni parecía esperar alguna reacción de sus oyentes tras lo dicho, sólo le respondió el disparo de Rainbow Dash contra un árbol, el arma emitió una luz resplandeciente y un gran trozo del tronco se hizo añicos un instante después, los tres ponis la miraron extrañados y ella bajó el arma, sonrojándose, y presionó el botón para asegurarla.

—Lo siento —contestó la pegaso con sonrisa forzada.

Last Survivor abandonó toda esperanza de que alguien respondiera como ansiaba a su seudónimo, pensó que iba a ser la única pregunta, pero no fue así. Un gesto no abandonaba la memoria de Royal Riff, ¿Por qué había dejado ir tan fácilmente a Surf?, ¿sería acaso que podían irse desde un principio y Last Survivor los estaba engañando por algún oscuro motivo?

—Disculpa —dijo el poni gris— Si acabar la misión es tan importante, ¿por qué dejaste que Surf se fuera? ¿No sería más fácil si fuésemos más?

—¿Surf? Supongo que hablas de la poni maleducada —dijo Last Survivor— La dejé ir porque no parecía de ayuda, pero no podrá salir del Everfree, y si lo hace… morirá.

—¡Oye! Espera un minuto —dijo Rainbow Dash enojada— ¿Por qué moriría? ¿¡Vas a dejar que muera!?

—Hay un perímetro para cumplir la misión, si sale de este morirá, pero Gantz le hará saber que algo anda mal, sería tonta de no darse cuenta que debe volver. Escuchen, todos aquí ya hemos muerto y no podemos preocuparnos por eso. Ella y el otro poni sólo estaban pensando en ellos mismos, por eso se fueron por su lado. Tenemos que trabajar como equipo para salir de aquí vivos ¿No es cierto?

—¡Pero no podemos dejarlos morir así nada más! —replicó la pegaso— quizá groseros o cobardes… no es como si fuesen malvados como para merecer eso.

—No podemos perder tiempo, chica arcoíris.

—Rainbow Dash —corrigió esta.

—Rainbow. Si el tiempo acaba y no nos hemos encargado del objetivo, ustedes morirán también —dijo el poni con seriedad.

—Entiendo tu punto, Last —dijo Royal Riff tratando de calmar la discusión—, pero creo que debemos ir por ellos. Para hacerles saber lo del perímetro y no se maten solos.

—Odio decirlo, pero coincido con él —dijo Sea Swirl tratando de aparentar indiferencia—, hay que ir por ellos.

Last Survivor suspiró, no había remedio. Levantó la casco derecho y una alargada pantalla surgió a un costado de esta, mientras la observa, los otro ponis trataban de acercarse para ver también lo que revisaba, pero bajó su diestra antes que pudieran atisbar algo.

—Bien, parece que Surf y el otro poni se han encontrado y ahora van juntos, los enemigos no están lejos, pero no parece que nos hayan ubicado, si vamos ahora puede que los alcancemos antes que salgan del área. Andando.

Los tres ponis asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

01:42:21

—Gra-gracias por dejar que- te acompañe…

—Ajá…

Cosmic y Surf caminaban siguiendo, o creyendo seguir, un camino que les llevaría a la salida del bosque.

—Nu-nunca había estado en el Everfree… me-menos de noche —decía Cosmic viendo con terror los árboles a su alrededor y caminando cerca de la poni.

—Sí, yo tampoco.

—¿No se supone que es un sitio peligroso? ¿No tienes miedo? Yo-yo estoy un poco nervioso.

—Lo sé, se nota. O sea, no dejas de tartamudear. Vamos, ya cállate.

Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa, pero no por el bosque sino por aquel poni miedoso que no dejaba de temblar, ganas no le faltaban de deshacerse de él, ¿pero cómo? Quizá si empezaba a correr, pero ella misma se podía perder si hacía eso, quiso pensar en algún plan, pero era muy trabajoso hacerlo.

Cosmic sabía lo mucho que estaba incomodando a la poni, quien poco a poco caminaba más rápido, estar con ella también lo estresaba a él, pero estar solo en el bosque era peor. Todo aquello había pasado por su torpeza y no dejaba de culparse ¿Cómo iba a saber que un simple mal paso podía separar la unión de los vagones y menos que iban a ser complicadas de volver a unir? A pesar que el desperfecto pudo haber sido ocasionado por un defecto de fábrica o un mal trabajo de algún poni de mantenimiento, él inmediatamente se había encontrado responsable de la tragedia en la murieron. Cuanto más lo pensaba más temeroso se sentía de que la poni se enterara ¿Qué haría? Ella llevaba el arma… y su mente no le dejaba en paz ¿Si ella lo descubría? ¿Y si ya lo sabía? ¿Pero cómo podía saberlo? ¿¡Pero y si ya lo sabía!?

* * *

01:27:31

Rainbow Dash volaba sobre los árboles, tratando de divisar algún rastro de Surf o Cosmic, pero incluso con la luna llena, la abundancia de árboles hacía que fuese una tarea imposible. En tierra, Last Survivor caminaba guiando el camino a Royal Riff y Sea Swirl, quienes, lado a lado, evitaban sus miradas, sintiéndose incómodos por el silencio. Suspirando, el poni gris trató de pensar en alguna manera de terminar su rencilla y habló.

—Escucha… sobre lo que discutimos en el vagón. Creo que podemos dejarlo atrás, ¿no?

—Yo ya lo dejé atrás —contestó secamente la unicornio—, no hay nada que discutir, sé que estás empecinado en esas ideas.

—¡Oye! Que crea posible ciertas cosas no me hace un crédulo. Eres tú la que sólo acepta una cosa ¿Qué tiene de malo creer posible algo más allá de la muerte?

—Es que no tiene lógica ¿No habría alguna evidencia clara de eso? Por lo que hemos pasado, es más que obvio que sólo tenemos esta sola vida.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo si no has…? —Royal Riff calló, mientras Sea Swirl lo miraba burlonamente— ¡Esto no cuenta, no es una verdadera muerte!

—Tú también deberías recordar la turbulencia, los golpes… el miedo.

El poni resopló, creyendo imposible hacerle entender sus ideas a Sea Swirl, además, no comprendía como alguien que trata a diario con animales no podía ver el espíritu de los mismos: su vitalidad, su deseo de sobrevivir, toda esa energía… ¿Cómo podía consumirse y desparecer llegado un momento? Algo debía quedar, aunque fuera un mínimo pero trascendente rastro, al menos, eso creía él. Y así, a ella le resultaba increíble que siendo él músico no pudiese entender que la vida podía ser tan única como la ejecución de una composición, irrepetible a pesar de que miles la hayan tocado previamente ¡Algo así de simple! La vida tenía una construcción lógica, todo estaba explicado, como la música, pero no por eso era inferior o menos maravillosa, al contrario, ello la hacía más valiosa, así pensaba ella. Al final, ambos concluyeron que a pesar de todo, ninguno podría convencer al otro y luego de varios minutos, que el silencio reclamó suyos nuevamente, Royal Riff dijo:

—¿Sabes qué? ¡No importa! Seguimos vivos, eso sí te puedo asegurar. Por mucho que queramos convencernos de nuestras ideas, es… casi imposible ¡Si hasta por simples gustos la gente discute inútilmente! —dijo el poni exasperado y sobreactuando.

—Es cierto. Yo confío en lo que tengo delante de mis ojos, a pesar de que eso no garantiza que pueda ver todo. Aun así, prefiero eso a creer a ciegas en algo, pero otros ponis no lo entienden.

—Yo lo entiendo… pero con esta oscuridad apenas si puedo ver mis patas. Ni sé que hay tras aquel árbol.

—¿No pensarás que un poni fantasma va a salir a espantarte, no? —dijo Sea Swirl con ironía.

—Seguro te detienes a discutir con él y probarle que sólo es una ilusión de la luz de las estrellas —dijo Royal Riff con el mismo tono.

Finalmente, sin poder resistirlo más, ambos ponis rieron, mofándose ellos mismos de sus discrepancias, era quizá la única manera en que podían conciliar sus diferencias y parecía funcionarles.

Last Survivor tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras escuchaba sus risas. Para distraerse de los jocosos ponis, y cerciorarse que seguían por buen camino, se detuvo y levantando su diestra volvió a surgir la delgada pantalla. Cuando la vio quedó perplejo.

* * *

01:20:15

Surf galopaba tratando de alejarse de Cosmic, quien, a pesar de la densidad del bosque, no le perdía el rastro.

—¡Yo no quise! Fue un pequeño accidente… Só-sólo viajaba a la costa ¿¡Me perdonas verdad!? ¡Dime!

Se había vuelto loco, era la única explicación que la poni encontraba a sus delirios. Asustada, ya no podía ni pensar claramente, ni siquiera estaba segura del camino a la salida del bosque, sólo quería alejarse de aquel orate, llegar a Ponyville y que metieran a Cosmic en el manicomio.

Para su alegría, los árboles se iban esfumando y las luces de Ponyville se hacían visibles a lo lejos. Debía seguir corriendo, pese al dolor de cabeza y al pitido agudo que avasallaba sus oídos; ya casi llegaba y aceleró el paso creyéndose salvada.

La iba a alcanzaba, tenía que hacerle jurar que no le dispararía, o quitarle el arma, o… ¡No! No podía hacer eso, por más que Surf supiera lo que pasó, no, era una línea que no podía cruzar. Ella entendería y guardaría el secreto, debía alcanzarla pronto. A él también le dolía la cabeza, no le parecía algo bueno, quizá algún efecto del estrés por estar tan nervioso, pensó en ello se y tranquilizó, alzó la vista y miró a Surf, a tiempo para observar como la cabeza de ella se hinchaba ligeramente y explotaba.

¿Qué había pasado? Él no lo entendía, el cuerpo inerte de la poni yacía en el suelo derramando sobre el césped el mismo rojo que había salpicado a los árboles cercanos y al propio Cosmic. Cuando salió de su confusión, aterrado al comprender lo ocurrido, comenzó a retroceder, cada vez más rápido, hasta salir corriendo y empezó a gritar.

* * *

01:19:05

—Acérquense rápido ¡Rainbow Dash, baja! —ordenó angustiado Last Survivor.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo la pegaso mientras descendía rápidamente— No vi nada de la hidra.

—Había dicho que no era lo único de lo que debíamos preocuparnos. No es la hidra, pero estamos rodeados. Preparen sus armas y permanezcan jun-

En ese instante, el grito de Cosmic hizo eco en el bosque, algunas aves se unieron al lamento a la vez que despegaban aturdidas y Last Survivor giró la cabeza, olvidando unir las partes de su arma, perdiendo un valioso segundo. Entonces, un rugido tras él anunció el ataque de las criaturas que los habían acorralado; trató de volver la mirada, pero fue cogido de la pata trasera por las fauces de una bestia. Sintiendo sus afilados dientes —con el cuerpo intacto gracias al traje que llevaba— fue arrastrado y logró ver al animal: tenía cuerpo y cabeza de león y una prominencia en su espalda, que resultó ser una cabeza de cabra, y en el rabo, una alargada cola escamosa que terminaba en una cabeza de serpiente. Era una quimera.

Lo demás ponis trataron de ayudarlo pero se vieron rodeados por cinco quimeras. Alistaron sus armas y se prepararon para defenderse.

—¡Pase lo que pase, quédense juntos! ¡No se separen! ¡Si se quedan solos es posible que mueran! —gritó Last Survivor mientras era jaloneado hasta desaparecer entre la vegetación del bosque.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Sea Swirl nerviosa.

—Resistimos hasta que vuelva —dijo Rainbow Dash.

—¿Crees que volverá? —dijo Royal Riff extrañado.

—Parecía un tipo rudo, y yo entiendo de rudeza —contestó al pegaso con seguridad.

Las quimeras inamovibles esperaban alguna reacción de los ponis, pero estos también aguardaban ser atacados primeros. Finalmente, una de las bestias se abalanzó sobre Rainbow Dash, tirándola al suelo, las demás quimeras siguieron su ejemplo y atacaron a los otros ponis. Rainbow Dash logró hacer a un lado a la criatura de una patada y trató de volar para atacar desde arriba, pero la quimera la tumbó al suelo de un zarpazo y sin darle una segunda chance la tomó del ala derecha y comenzó a zarandearla. La poni trató de apuntar a la fiera con su arma, pero la sacudía demasiado; esforzándose, logró golpear nuevamente a la quimera, quien le devolvió la agresión y la lanzó lejos, arrancándole algunas plumas del ala que había sujetado con sus fauces.

Rainbow Dash fue a parar entre la oscuridad de los árboles; grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con más de aquella monstruosidades acechando. Una de estas, abriendo el hocico de su cabeza de cabra, exhaló fuego, chamuscando el ala derecha de la pegaso, quien echó a correr, tratando de girar y volver con Royal Riff y Sea Swirl, no quería abandonarlos, pero sus perseguidores la cercaban, impidiendo su regreso, y finalmente tuvo que correr en dirección opuesta para sobrevivir, perseguida por longas llamaradas de fuego.

**Continúa…**


	3. 0003 - Más allá de la muerte

**Capítulo 0003:**

**Más allá de la muerte**

01:13:12

Tantas quimeras salían de sus escondites que Royal Riff y Sea Swirl ya habían dejado de contarlas. Ambos, con el corazón en la garganta, aguardaban mientras las bestias caminaban en círculo a su alrededor, exhalaron llamaradas de sus hocicos de cabra contra los ponis, quienes reaccionaron rápidamente, rodaron por el suelo y, tan pronto como pudieron, dispararon contra cuanta quimera apuntasen. El fuego cesó y una a una fueron cayendo varias bestias con algunas partes de sus cuerpos mutiladas, matando a varias. Las sobrevivientes rugían de dolor, mientras sus compañeras aún ilesas saltaron hacia los ponis, embistiéndolos con fuerza; gracias a su traje no recibieron daño.

Royal Riff, tras estrellarse contra una roca, se levantó y disparó dos veces a la quimera que corría hacia él, la cual se detuvo, pasó instante y su cuerpo se despedazó. El poni suspiró aliviado, pero dos quimeras más saltaron sobre los restos de la bestia recién abatida, paralizado por la sorpresa, no pudo centrar un blanco y sólo atinó a cubrirse. Se escuchó una serie de zumbidos, aquel zumbido que hacían aquellas extrañas armas al disparar, alzó la mirada y vio como se dispersaban los miembros de las quimeras, a tal velocidad que casi le salpican los restos, Sea Swirl apareciendo tras los cadáveres, era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz de verla; la unicornio fue acelerando su paso y pronto estuvo a su lado, agitada y nerviosa.

—Vienen más —dijo ella, respirando irregularmente.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Hay que estar juntos. Dispara al suelo para mantenerlos al margen y si atacan espera a tenerlos acerca.

Sea Swirl le sonrió, una sonrisa que traslucía miedo y aprensión. Los dos ponis se irguieron y apoyándose espalda contra espalda dispararon mientras las quimeras se acercaban con cautela, retrocediendo ante las hendiduras apareciendo en el suelo, pero avanzando continuamente y volviendo a envolver a los ponis en un cerco sin salida.

* * *

01:10:42

Rainbow Dash, sin noción del tiempo que había pasado, seguía corriendo mientras las quimeras le perseguían insistentemente, con el ala chamuscada le era imposible escapar volando y cada metro que avanzaba parecía sumergirla cada vez más en la densidad del bosque, hasta que vio el camino en su delante terminando en un barranco, con una caída tan profunda que ni podía ver el otro lado. "¿Siquiera hay otro lado?", se preguntó la pegaso, sabiendo que con su ala en mal estado le sería imposible amenguar la velocidad de la caída.

Pero si lograba aquel salto podría deshacerse de las quimeras, podría volver con Royal Riff y Sea Swirl, quizá Last Survivor ya hubiese llegado a ayudarles, pero de todas formas ella se angustia por saber sobre sus compañeros. No podía titubear, debía regresar y no podía darse el lujo de dudar. Cuando llegó al borde del precipicio, bajo el cual corría un turbulento río, saltó con todas sus fuerzas. Para su asombro, había saltado con un impulso mucho mayor del calculado, casi pensaba estar volando a pesar de no mover las alas, fue cayendo lentamente y llegó sin problemas hasta la otra orilla del río. Al aterrizar, observó que su traje parecía inflado, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado normal.

Feliz, celebro su hazaña; meneando la grupa se burló de las quimeras detenidas al borde de la caída, sin atreverse a dar tal brinco, pero una que tomó impulso y saltó rugiendo estruendosamente. La pegaso, sorprendida, disparó a la quimera en plena caída, pero la palanca no se movió; había olvidado quitarle el seguro a su arma. Rodando a un lado, esquivó a la bestia, la cual cayó, chocando estrepitosamente contra unos árboles cercanos y derribándolos, casi de inmediato se puso de pie, mirando a la poni con claro enojo. Rainbow Dash trataba de preparar su arma con cierta torpeza y logró quitar el seguro a tiempo, cuando la quimera ya saltaba hacia ella con sus garras extendidas, y disparó sucesivamente. La criatura cayó a su costado y permaneció inmóvil un instante, luego su cuerpo se hinchó y voló en pedazos, la pegaso se asqueó al ver la escena, diciéndose a sí misma que era lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. Recuperándose, alzó la mirada para cerciorarse que otra quimera no decidiera saltar también, para su alegría todas se habían marchado.

Se sintió aliviada, pero de inmediato recordó que la misión no había acabado, debía volver con los demás, lo que le pareció difícil de lograr, ya que ni sabía hacia dónde ir. Le sería más fácil guiarse si pudiese ver el bosque desde el cielo, quizá si volvía a saltar tan alto como antes podría trazarse un camino, pero ¿cómo había logrado tal hazaña? Last Survivor había dicho que los trajes reaccionaban a estímulos únicos, quizá el suyo lo había hecho cuando pensó en sus compañeros, le pareció lógico, no por nada era el Elemento de la Lealtad. Concentró sus pensamientos en regresar con sus compañeros para completar la misión y así volver con sus amigas, nuevamente se sintió fuerte y ligera, tomó impulso y saltó tan alto como pudo, logrando ver gran parte del bosque Everfree, pese a las tinieblas, creyó reconocer el camino que había tomado, lo que la puso nerviosa; cerca de donde creía haberse separado del grupo, distinguió la silueta de la hidra. Cayó suavemente al suelo y corrió buscando un camino para cruzar el río.

* * *

01:06:31

Habían sobrevivido. Royal Riff se levantó adolorido, sin saber cuántos zarpazos había recibido, mas el traje había resistido a pesar de todo. A sólo unos pasos delante de sí pudo distinguir a Sea Swirl, quien respiraba agitadamente con la mirada perdida en el vacío. El poni se acercó a ella con cuidado, procurando no pisar los restos de quimera que yacían regados en el rojizo suelo, la halló aturdida, pensando que aún podría ser atacada en cualquier momento, así, al ser tocada en el hombro, reaccionó; se alejó rápidamente, tropezando y arrastrándose en el suelo, logró darse la vuelta y apuntó con sus armas, pero sólo vio a Royal Riff, bajó los cascos y su respiración fue volviéndose cada vez más pausada.

—Está bien. Ya acabó. —dijo él, extendiendo su casco para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Estamos… vivos? —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie con la ayuda del poni gris, quien asintió.

Sea Swirl lo miró incrédula e inmediatamente lo abrazó; él se sorprendió de este repentino gesto y, colorado, sólo atinó a golpear suavemente su espalda para ayudarla a calmarse. La unicornio contenía sus lágrimas, productos de shock, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Al separar los parpados se encontró con los cadáveres despedazados de las quimeras y se sintió invadida por las náuseas; se separó del poni inmediatamente y corrió hacia un árbol cercano, esperando vomitar, no lo hizo, sintiendo el estómago vacío, y le tomó unos segundos asimilar lo que había visto.

—Eso… ¿Eso… les hicimos? —Preguntó ella, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Eran ellos o nosotros, no teníamos elección —dijo Royal Riff con tristeza.

—Y se supone que es la primera de muchas —dijo la poni, suspirando— Por Celestia, ya quiero que esto acabe.

Sintieron de pronto un temblor bajo sus pezuñas, un temblor que poco a poco se iba haciendo más intenso y no tardaron en escuchar los monumentales pasos. Temieron lo peor y sus miedos fueron confirmados al voltearse y ver a la hidra aparecer de entre los árboles.

Rugiendo, las cuatro cabezas se abalanzaron contra los ponis, quienes las esquivaron rápidamente y corrieron a buscar escondite. Para su mala suerte, Royal Riff tropezó en su huida con una lánguida pata, parte de una quimera que él mismo ahí liquidado. Se recuperó inmediatamente, pero fue suficiente para que una de las fauces del enorme reptil le diera alcance; gracias a su traje, el poni siguió vivo, sintiendo como los filosos dientes trataban de atravesarle. Al ver esto, Sea Swirl regresó para ayudarle, trató de pensar en alguna forma de liberarlo, concluyó que debía trepar a lo más alto de un árbol y desde ahí decapitar a la bestia a punta de disparos.

La hidra siguió avanzando, con el poni atrapado en una de sus bocas. La unicornio había subido velozmente a lo alto de un pino y tenía al colosal monstruo a sólo unos metros de alcance. En ese momento, Royal Riff vio brotar de los redondeles de su traje un líquido espeso y de color azulino, inmediatamente sintió los enormes dientes del reptil penetrando su carne y lanzó un alarido de dolor. Asustada, Sea Swirl disparó al escuchar el grito y la bestia, rugiendo angustiada, retrocedió poco después; mientras el cuello de la cabeza que sostenía a Royal Riff iba despedazándose.

Liberado, pero seriamente herido, el poni sujetó las fauces de la hidra y se dejó caer, rodando por el cuerpo del animal que no dejaba de gemir con sus cabezas sobrantes. Logró llegar al suelo, pero no podía ponerse de pie y respirar se volvía dificultoso.

Cuando la cabeza de la hidra hubo caído, Sea Swirl bajó del árbol apresurada y corrió hacia donde yacía el poni gris para socorrerle. Dejó de oir los rugidos de la bestia, alzó la mirada y vio como del sanguinolento cuello mutilado brotaban dos nuevas cabezas. Entonces, la hidra giró bruscamente y con su cola golpeó a la poni, alzándola por los aires, derribando varios arboles hasta chocar contra una dura roca, rajándola con el impacto. Adolorida, la unicornio se puso de pie y observó como de su traje brotaba la misma sustancia que había brotado del traje de Royal Riff, entendió que estaba arruinado y que lo mejor era huir del lugar, pero eso también significaría dejar a Royal Riff a merced de la hidra. Con la esperanza de salvarlo, la poni corrió decidida hacia él y en su camino pisó la cola de una quimera, la serpiente reaccionó y alzándose mordió la pata de la unicornio, quien sintió como el veneno era inyectado en su torrente sanguíneo.

Sólo unos pasos después sintió su cuerpo tambalearse, su vista se volvía borrosa; con esfuerzo, centrándose en el poni malherido en su delante, puso un caso delante con torpeza, pese a saber que ambos volverían a morir. Un extraño impulso la hacía seguir. Confusa, pensó que si el tren no se hubiese chocado no hubiesen vuelto a cruzar palabras ¿Algo bueno había salido de ello? Rio para sí misma. Quizá, si hubiese una oportunidad de volver a empezar y llevarse bien, quizá hubiese otra habitación, o quizá otra vida… Era ridículo, ahora se le habían contagiado esas tontas ideas, y por más ridículo que fuese, en ese momento quería pensar que era posible. Trastabillando, cayó a unos metros de él. Era lo más cerca que podía llegar, pensó resignada. Alzó la vista y lo vio moverse, arrastrándose para tratar de alcanzarla.

Cuando la vio caer, supo que ella también moriría, deseó entonces que no hubiese vuelto por él, pero ya nada podía ser revertido; si ambos iban a morir ahí, al menos debía hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, avanzó, a pesar del dolor en sus costados y la sangre escurriendo por sus heridas; ya no importaba, era el fin de todo, no podía abandonarla. No supo si reír o golpearse a si mismo entonces, no hizo ninguno porque no tenía energía para ello ¿Comenzaba acaso a pensar como ella? ¿Dónde habían quedado sus lecturas y su fe? No podía aferrarse a ellas en su último momento, ya no tenían valor, su fe yacía delante, moribunda, y debía hacerle compañía. Sólo tenía que estirar el casco y así logró poner su pezuña sobre la de ella.

Ambos se miraron temerosos, pero viéndose uno frente al otro se sintieron más calmados y, cerrando los ojos, fenecieron.

* * *

00:51:27

Viendo los cuerpos de Sea Swirl y Royal Riff, la hidra avanzó dispuesta a devorarlos, pero un poni amarillo que pasó corriendo distrajo su atención. Cosmic seguí avanzando a toda velocidad, a pesar de haberse topado con Last Survivor en el camino, a pesar de los dos cadáveres que veía y a pesar de la hidra que se acerca, sólo quería escapar de esa pesadilla. Ensimismado, no entendió porque de pronto estaba volando, no había sentido a la hidra tomándolo de la cola y lanzándolo para engullir al confundido equino en el aire.

Rainbow Dash llegó cuando Cosmic se perdía, pedazo a pedazo, entre los colmillos del enorme reptil. Cerca, vio a Royal Riff y Sea Swirl que yacían muertos uno frente al otro, sus ojos se humedecieron y lanzando un grito que parecía más un rugido, llamó la atención de la hidra. A pesar de no poder volar, corrió hacia la bestia, pasando a través de sus patas, se deslizó, quitó el seguro de su arma y apuntó a las macizas extremidades del reptil, pero no le hizo más que pequeñas heridas. Aun así, la hidra se tambaleó, trató de golpear a la pegaso con la cola, pero ella era demasiado rápida. Girándose, quiso alcanzarla con sus cinco fauces, la poni esquivó los cuatro primeros ataques, pero el quinto la tomó por sorpresa, no se había percatado de la nueva testa del animal. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por atraparla, la cabeza explotó, salpicando sus restos a lo largo y ancho; Rainbow Dash se cubrió para evitar ser golpeada por algún fragmento de hueso. Alzando la mirada, vio a Last Survivor agazapado en la cima de un árbol y se alegró al ver que al menos él seguía con vida.

El cuello sin cabeza de la hidra se fue alargando y dos nuevos cráneos fueron surgiendo para sorpresa de ambos ponis.

—¡No, ya tenemos suficientes cabezas por hoy! —dijo Last Survivor en la lejana copa, disparó rápidamente con su la x-shotgun, volando todas la cabezas, pero aun así siguieron regenerándose.

El poni observó a Rainbow Dash, quien retrocedía ¿Escapaba? No, estaba tomando impulso. La pegaso disparó a la parte alta del vientre de la hidra, pero las heridas no eran muy grandes. Comprendiendo el plan de la poni, Last Survivor disparó al vientre de la bestia, dejando una herida grande como un caballo e inmediatamente disparó a las doce cabezas que crecían.

—¡Ahora! —gritó el poni, Rainbow Dash asintió.

Si las cabezas eran invencibles, quizá no el cuerpo, era lo que había pensado la pegaso, tenía que atacar el corazón. Lista para avanzar, volvió a concentrarse en sus amigas, debía hacerles saber que estaba bien, que no se sintieran culpables. Su traje aumentó su volumen y arrancó el pasto en su partida, dio unos veloces pasos, saltó y penetró en el interior de la bestia. Last Survivor observó al reptil cercenado retorcerse, aquella pegaso había sido una sorpresa, ningún otro poni había activado su traje en su primera misión. De pronto, las cabezas dejaron de crecer y el enorme cuerpo escamoso cayó inerte sobre la arboleda. Habían ganado.

* * *

00:43:27

El equino sonrió aliviado, pero se preocupó al no ver salir a la poni, podía haberse quedado atrapada en el interior de la hidra y haber muerto asfixiada. Sólo fueron unos segundos de inseguridad, la pegaso surgió torpemente de la herida, cubierta en su totalidad de un color rojo oscuro, respirando agitadamente. "Estará bien", pensó Last Survivor, mientras desaparecía desde la cabeza.

Mirando las estrellas, Rainbow Dash recordó lo larga que había sido esa noche, deseando con ansias volver a casa, volver con sus amigas y descansar por algunos días; sería lo mejor. Cerrando los ojos, cansada, no oyó sino el silencio.

**Continúa…**


End file.
